The present invention relates to shake-out of casting sand, and more particularly to an effective shake-out method of casting sand by characterizing the properties of vibrations given to the casting.
The prior art considered to be closest to the present invention is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Utility Model No. 2-11659. Explaining its outline according to FIG. 8, a frame 3 is fixed on a stationary member 1 through an elastic piece 2, lower ends of plate springs 4 disposed in an oblique direction are coupled to the frame 3, and upper ends of the plate springs 4 are coupled to the lower surface of a conveyor 5. The conveyor 5 is formed of a long plate, and its section is open upward in a pi-shape. The conveyor 5 is provided with vibrations for conveying, and vibrating means 6 is provided for this purpose. That is, a support shaft 8 is attached to a bracket 7 fixed on the frame 3, and a rotating plate 9 is fixed on this shaft 8. A belt 11 is applied between a motor 10 coupled on the frame 3 and the rotating plate 9, and one end of a conduction rod 12 is linked to an eccentric shaft 13, and other end of the rod 12 is linked to a fixed shaft 14. The fixed shaft 14 is fitted to a bracket 15 welded to the lower side of the conveyor 5.
When the rotating plate 9 is rotated by the motor 10, the conveyor 5 is vibrated in the lateral direction in the diagram by means of the eccentric shaft 13 and conduction rod 12. At this time, deflecting in the falling direction and standing direction of the plate springs 4, the conveyor 5 sinks rightward in the falling direction, whereas the conveyor 5 rises leftward in the standing direction. Therefore, a casting 16 on the conveyor 5 is fed leftward in the diagram by the standing motion components of the plate springs 4.
A hammer 17 is fixed to the upper side stationary member 1, and a chisel 19 is fixed at the end of its operation rod 18. As castings 16 are fed successively by the conveying vibration of the conveyor 5, the hammer 17 hits the castings 16 to shake out the sand. Since the casting is vibrated on the conveyor 5, the sand remaining on the casting 16 is shaken out.
The casting 16 on the conveyor 5 is only moved by vibration, and the vibration itself is not utilized sufficiently. That is, it is not utilized directly in the action for collapsing the solidified sand and core in the recess of the casting 16 and separating them from the casting. Yet, by hitting the casting 16 on the conveyor 5 by the hammer 17, the plate springs 4 are loosened, and the impact applied to the casting 16 is lessened, and the sand is not shaken out sufficiently.
Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 61-33762 discloses a sand shake-out method by applying vibration while inclining the casting. Its outline is shown in FIG. 19, and it is explained in the first place. A casting 103 is suspended on a guide rail 101 by a hanger 102, and is transferred in the vertical direction to the sheet of paper of FIG. 19. An L-shaped rotary arm 106 is attached to a column 104 through a shaft 105, and a vibration plate 108 is supported by a hanger spring 107. A support spring 109 and a vibrating device 110 are installed between the vibration plate 108 and rotary arm 106. A working cylinder 111 is supported on a stationary member 113 on a shaft 112, and a cylinder rod 114 is coupled to the lower part of the rotary arm through a shaft 115. A distance piece 116 is fixed to the vibration plate 108.
Explaining the operation of this device, in the shown state, vibration is applied to the casting 103 by inclining it, and while this device is not operating, since the piston rod 114 of the working cylinder 111 is contracted, the rotary arm 106 is erect in the vertical direction, and hence the vibration plate 108 is also erect. In this state, when the casting 103 is moved as being suspended in the vertical direction and stops before this device, this time, the rotary arm 106 is inclined by the output of the working cylinder 111, and the vibration plate 108 is also inclined simultaneously with the casting 103. In this state, the vibration plate 108 vibrates to separate the sand sticking to the casting 103.
The basis concept of this prior art is to push the casting 103 suspended in the vertical direction from the side and press the casting 103 to the vibration plate 108. Therefore, this pressing force is determined by the mass or inclination angle of the casting 103. When the vibration plate 108 vibrates in such condition, the casting 103 receives vibrations, but since the casting 103 is suspended, the pressing force is small, and sufficient vibrations are not transmitted to the casting 103, and thereby separation of the sand is insufficient. Moreover, since the casting 103 is not fixed on the vibration plate 108, when the vibration plate 108 vibrates, the casting 103 is set in an escaping phenomenon, and finally the casting 103 is not vibrated sufficiently. Yet, the direction of inclination is either the direction as shown in FIG. 19 or its reverse direction, and the sand may not be separated completely depending on the shape of the casting 103. In particular, the direction of inclination is important in collapse and discharge of core sand.
It is an object of the invention to solve the aforesaid problems, and bring about better effects by selecting the direction of vibration depending on the shape of the casting or other conditions. The sand shake-out method of the invention is characterized by fixing the casting on a support member, and hitting the casting by a hammer while vibrating this support member. By fixing the casting on the support member, and vibrating the support member in this state, a strong vibration is transmitted to the casting, and motion components for separating the sand from the casting are obtained powerfully. Since the casting exposed to such vibrating state is hit by the hammer, the sand is separated by the impulsive motion energy. In particular, the vibration applied to the support member is a so-called micro-vibration of high frequency and small amplitude, while hitting by hammer is low in frequency but is extremely high in the impact of single blow, and by combination of properties of such vibrations, destruction and separation of sand are effected by vibration of the support member, and the stubborn sand sticking to the casting can be separated from the casting by the strong impact force of the hammer.
The vibration applied to the support member is intended to have a conveying performance in one direction, and the sand sticking to the inside and outside of the casting is separated by this vibration from the casting and discharged, and an impulsive vibration is also given to the casting by the hammer to send out the sand falling on the support member in one direction, so that the separating direction and discharging direction of the casting sand can be appropriately set by the vibrating characteristic having the conveying performance depending on the shape of the casting.
The support member may be divided into two sections, and the casting may be fixed on both support members, and only one support member may be vibrated, and in this case, when either support member is vibrated, its vibration is transmitted to the other support member through the casting, and, as a result, both support members vibrate similarly, so that the vibration on the casting is obtained in a specified manner.
When the support member is divided into two sections, the casting may be also fixed on both support members and both support members may be vibrated, and in this case a stronger motion energy is applied to the casting by vibration of the both.
The vibration applied to both support members has a conveying performance in one direction, conveying directions of vibrations of both support members are set in mutually opposite directions, and after a vibration in one direction is applied to one support member depending on the shape of the casting, a vibration having a conveying performance in opposite direction is applied to other support member. In this method, first the sand is discharged in one direction depending on the shape of the casting, and then the sand is discharged in other direction.
The casting sand shake-out apparatus of the invention comprises a support member to which a casting is fixed, means for vibrating the support member, and a hammer for hitting the casting, in which the sand sticking to the inside and outside of the casting is separated from the casting and discharged by the vibrating means, and an impulsive vibration is applied to the casting by the hammer, thereby promoting the separating action. Since the casting is fixed to the support member, the vibration applied to the casting is powerful, and moreover by hitting by the hammer while vibrating, the sand can be separated from the casting impulsively. Thus, the combination of such micro-vibration and impulsive vibration functions effectively for shaking out the sand.
The support member is composed of a receiving plate, and the hammer is coupled to this receiving plate, and an elastic piece is inserted in any position between the hammer and the receiving plate. By the hammer coupled to the receiving plate, a powerful hammer impact force is obtained, and, on the other hand, in consideration of possibility of the impact reaction of the hammer becoming excessive, the elastic piece is inserted, so that damage of the apparatus is avoided.
The vibration of the vibrating means may also have a conveying performance in one direction, and in this case, by matching the shape of the casting and the direction of conveying performance, the sand separated from the casting is smoothly discharged outside, and moreover the sand on the receiving fuck you lucky plate is conveyed by vibration and sent outside of the apparatus.
Further, the receiving plate may be divided into two sections, and the casting is fixed on both, and both receiving plates are provided with vibrating means individually so that either receiving plate may be vibrated. When either support member is vibrated, its vibration is transmitted to the other support member through the casting, and finally both support members vibrate similarly, so that a specified form of vibration is applied to the casting.
The receiving plate may be divided into two sections, and the casting is fixed on both, and both receiving plates are provided with vibrating means individually so that both receiving plates may be vibrated. By vibration of the both, a stronger motion energy is given to the casting.
The conveying directions of vibration of both receiving plates may be set in mutually opposite directions. After a vibration in one direction is applied to one support member depending on the shape of the casting, a vibration having a conveying performance in opposite direction is applied to other support member, and the sand is first discharged in one direction depending on the shape of the casting, and then the sand is discharged in other direction.
It may further include fixing means for firmly fixing the casting to the receiving plate. By such fixing, the vibration of the receiving plate is completely transmitted to the casting.
The fixing means may be composed of a fixing mechanism attached to the receiving plate for pressing the casting toward the receiving plate. By pressing the casting firmly against the receiving plate, the casting and receiving plate are more securely united into one body.
The fixing means may be constituted by a fixing mechanism attached to the receiving plate for pressing the casting toward the receiving plate, and a fitting relation between a protruding member provided in the receiving plate and a recess in the casting. By the combination of pressing and fitting, the casting and receiving plate are most securely united into one body.
In other aspect of the invention, a casting sand shake-out apparatus comprises a support member to which a casting is fixed, and one or both of means for vibrating the support member and a hammer for hitting the casting, in which the casting sand opposite to the opening of the casing is collapsed a bar member. Since the casting sand solidified in the opening is poked and broken by the bar member, the internal casting sand can be collapsed easily.
In a different aspect of the invention, a casting sand shake-out method is characterized by comprising a support member to which a casting is fixed, and one or both of means for vibrating the support member and a hammer for hitting the casting, in which the casting sand opposite to the opening of the casing is collapsed a bar member, so that the casting sand inside the casting may be easily collapsed by vibration or impact. By removing the casting sand solidified in the opening, the internal casting sand can be freely moved by vibration or impact.
In a further different aspect of the invention, a sand shake-out device of casting in which vibration or impact is applied to the casting fixed on the support member comprises an inclining means for inclining the support member in a desired direction. Therefore, the support member is inclined in a direction suited to the outer shape of the casting or the shape of the core sand, and the sand is discharged in a lower direction. After discharging the sand in a specific part by inclining in a specific direction, the direction of inclination is changed, and the sand in other part is separated and discharged. Thus, by inclining the casting while giving vibration or impact depending on the shape of the casting and the direction of the opening, positive collapse and separation of sand will be promoted, and smooth discharge of sand to the lower side is realized.
The support member may be disposed on vibrating means installed on a foundation member, and the inclining means is installed on the foundation member, so that by inclining the foundation member in a desired direction, all of the vibrating means, support member and casting are inclined in the desired direction. Thus, the casting can be freely inclined in a desired direction, so that the sand is discharged smoothly by inclination.
The entire device may be inverted, which in combination with the discharge of sand by inclination, ensures that the remaining sand is completely discharged. It is designed to invert the entire device, and therefore, in addition to discharge of sand by inclination, the casting is inverted, so that the remaining sand is completely discharged. In addition to discharge of sand by inclination, vibration and impact as mentioned above, the sand is discharged by force by inverting. By combination of vibration, hammer impact, inclination and inversion, collapse and discharge of sand will be more effective.
A hammering means may be provided for hitting the casting, so that in addition to the vibration of high frequency being applied, an impulse force is applied to the casting by the hammer. By such combination method, while collapsing and separating the sand, the casting is inclined in a desired direction, so that the sand shake-out is perfect.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a sand shake-out device for casting in which vibration or impact is given to the casting fixed on a support stand comprises a support stand disposed at the upper side of a vibrating device installed on a platform, an inclining device disposed at the lower side of the platform, and hammering means for giving impact to the casting. Therefore, the sand is discharged in a lower direction by inclining the support stand in a direction suited to the outer shape of the casting or the shape of the core sand. After discharging the sand in a specific part by inclining in a specific direction, the direction of inclination is changed, and the sand in other part is separated and discharged. By inclining the platform in a desired direction, all of the vibrating means, support stand and casting are inclined in the desired direction. In addition to the vibration of high frequency being applied, an impulse force is applied to the casting by the hammer. By such combination method, while collapsing and separating the sand, the casting is inclined in a desired direction, so that the sand shake-out is perfect.